kingkaisplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Shenron
Shenron (神龍, Shen Long; literally "Spirit Dragon" or "Dragon of Spirit"), is a magical dragon from the manga Dragon Ball, as well as the anime Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. In the English dub of Dragon Ball Z, he is mostly called the Eternal Dragon and in the early Harmony Gold Dragon Ball English dub from the 1980s, he is known as the Dragon God Granted wishes Before Dragon Ball An otherwise unknown character uses the Dragon Balls to become a king.1 It is highly probable that the ramifications of this wish are still being felt to the present day, as the entire world is unified into one giant kingdom, with regional provinces dotting the globe, as shown in the King Piccolo Saga. Dragon Ball *Oolong wishes for a pair of panties off a "hot babe" (though he just yelled the first thing that came to his mind as he was trying to stop Emperor Pilaf from making his own wish). Due to censorship issues, the English dubs changed this wish to "the world's most comfortable pair of underwear" (Brought forth Oceanus Shenron in GT). *Goku wishes for Upa's father Bora to be revived (Brought forth Haze Shenron in GT). *King Piccolo wishes for his youth to be restored (brought forth Nuova Shenron in GT). *Reviving everyone killed by King Piccolo and his sons. Dragon Ball movies *Dragon Ball Movie 1: Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies **Penny's wish for the end of the rubies *Dragon Ball Movie 3: Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure **Goku wished for Bora to be revived. *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power: **Goku wishes for Shenron to rebuild Android 8 and remove the bomb inside him. Dragon Ball Z *Saiyan Saga: **Master Roshi wishes for Goku to be revived (Brought forth Rage Shenron in GT). *Frieza Saga: **Mr. Popo wishes for all those slain by Frieza and his henchmen on Planet Namek to be brought back to life. (Brought forth Syn Shenron in ''GT.) This is the only wish that Shenron did not know he could grant. *Cell Games Saga: **Yamcha wishes for all people killed by Cell and the other Androids to be revived. **Krillin wished for the self-destruct bombs in Android 17 and Android 18 to be removed. *Majin Buu Saga: **Bulma wishes that all the good people killed the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament to be revived. This resulted in Kibito being brought back to life along with the victims of the World Martial Arts Tournament. (Brought forth Naturon Shenron in GT.) **All memories of the Buu massacres would be erased from the populace of Earth, save for the memories of the Z Fighters. (Brought forth Eis Shenron in GT.2) Dragon Ball Z movies *Dragon Ball Z Movie 1: Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone **Garlic Jr.'s wish for immortality. *Dragon Ball Z Movie 2: Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest **Dr. Kochin wishes for Dr. Wheelo to be released from his icy prison. *Dragon Ball Z Movie 3: Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might **Bulma, Gohan and Krillin wish to restore the forest. *Dragon Ball Z Movie 4: Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug **Lord Slug wishes for eternal youth. *Dragon Ball Z Movie 10: Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming **Goten wishes to himself that his father was there, and an image of Goku appears. However, he did not summon the dragon, Shenron acted on his own. *Dragon Ball Z Movie 12: Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn **Shenron appears, but no wish is made due to his inability to grant the one Gohan wanted. This leads to Shenron remaining summoned. At the last moment in the film right before the credits, Shenron says,"Um, does anybody have any more wishes?" *Dragon Ball Z Movie 13: Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon **Hoy wishes for the abnormally sealed music box containing Tapion to be opened. **As they say their goodbyes to Tapion, Goku and friends mention that they will summon the dragon again to wish all the people back to life who died during the battle against Hirudegarn. (This part of the conversation is only mentioned in the Japanese Version.) Dragon Ball GT *Shadow Dragon Saga: **All the people of Earth who were killed after the doorway to Hell was opened (in Super 17 Saga) to be brought back to life (Shenron's last wish). Other media *''Dragonball Evolution'' **Goku wishes for Roshi to be brought back to life. *''Cross Epoch'' (Crossover with One Piece) **Mr. Satan wishes to become a king. After this, Shenron invites his friends to his cave for a tea party during the one-year break. *''Dr. Slump'' **Shenron granted a wish for a tractor for the Penguin Village. Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Video Game Characters